


Distance

by shadow_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, dean and cas are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_natural/pseuds/shadow_natural
Summary: Dean has been distant and Cas has finally confronted him about it.





	Distance

Dean has been distant and Cas hates it. When they first started… whatever it is they’re doing, they were actually happy for the first time in a very long time. But now… things are different. Cas can see the sadness in Dean’s eyes every time they pull away from a kiss. He can feel the tensing of Dean’s muscles every time he removes his arm from around his waist. He can see the light in Dean’s eyes fade a little bit every time Cas gets out of bed in the morning. He wishes that he could replace all of their tense post-sex conversations with their old loving whispers as they fell asleep. Cas doesn’t know what he’s done to push Dean away, but whatever it is, he hopes with everything that he has that he can fix it.

One day, as they return to Dean’s bedroom in the bunker after dinner, Cas finally works up the courage to say something.  
“Dean,” Cas says with a soft sigh, breaking the heavy silence that surrounds them.  
“Yeah, babe?” Cas’s face falls at the pet name. It still holds the same loving tone that it used to, but the meaning has faded a bit.  
“What’s been going with you lately?”  
Dean turns to face Cas with a mask of confusion on his face, but he can see the guilt and sorrow that hides behind it. “What do you mean?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
Dean sighs and shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He’s silent for a moment as he stares at the faded carpet.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to leave me,” Dean confesses. “I don’t know why you’ve stayed this long, to be honest.”  
Cas stares at Dean, confusion written on his face. He didn’t really know what to expect from him, but that definitely wasn’t it.  
Dean sighs, ashamed. “Everyone always leaves me in the end so I’m sure it won’t be much different with you.”  
Cas’s face turns angry and he walks up to Dean, inches away, and glares. “I have never been so insulted in my long existence, Dean Winchester.”  
Dean backs away a bit, but Cas just moves even closer toward him. Cas can easily read the fear on his face and he’s not surprised; Cas is furious.   
“Are you seriously as dense as you sound?” Cas practically yells.  
“Are you seriously forgetting everything about our relationship?” Cas almost feels bad as he watches the guilt sink into Dean’s pores, but that thought is quickly forgotten because he needs to hear this.  
Cas’s voice falls to murmur, but it is still laced with the same poison. “I rebelled for you. I gave up everything I ever knew for you. I lost everything. But I was okay with it because I still had you.  
“And it sickens me to hear that you think that I would ever give you up, that I would ever leave you! It sickens me to hear that you think so little of yourself, to hear that you think that you don’t deserve to be happy, to be loved! After everything I have done for you, how could you ever doubt my sympathies?”  
Cas’s tone softens and he backs up a step. “It pains me to see you so broken. There is nothing that I wouldn’t give to see you truly happy. There is nothing that I wouldn’t give for you, Dean Winchester.”  
Dean is speechless. Of course, he knows that Cas loves him, but he’s never truly believed it before. He can’t help but stare at the person before him and take in everything about him. He has never cared for someone so much as he does right now. Cas is right. Dean is a complete dick. How could he not realize how much this person cared for him?  
Dean steps forward, wraps his arms around Cas, and buries his face into his neck.  
“Fuck, I love you so much,” Dean whispers into Cas’s neck.  
Cas wraps his arms around Dean and rests his head on his shoulders. “I love you too, Dean,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! Please comment and let me know what you thought and give me some constructive criticism (I'm pretty new to the whole writing thing). AKF <3


End file.
